March Hare
The March Hare is a character most famous for appearing in the tea party scene in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The main character, Alice, hypothesises, : "The March Hare will be much the most interesting, and perhaps as this is May it won't be raving mad -- at least not so mad as it was in March."Carroll, Lewis. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland : ? "Mad as a March hare" was a common phrase in Carroll's time, and appears in John Heywood's collection of proverbs published in 1546. It is reported in The Annotated Alice by Martin Gardner that this proverb is based on popular belief about hares' behavior at the beginning of the long breeding season, which lasts from February to September in Britain. Early in the season, unreceptive females often use their forelegs to repel overenthusiastic males. It used to be incorrectly believed that these bouts were between males fighting for breeding supremacy.BBC Radio 4, Dylan Winter, Shared Earth, Feb 9th 2007 Like the character's famous friend, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare feels compelled to always behave as though it is tea-time because the Hatter supposedly "murdered the time" whilst singing for the Queen of Hearts. Sir John Tenniel's illustration also shows him with straw on his head, a common way to depict madness in Victorian times.Alice in Wonderland (3): Overview of chapters 7-12Story origins - Lenny's Alice in Wonderland site The March Hare later appears at the trial for the Knave of Hearts, and for a final time as "Haigha" (which Carroll tells us is pronounced to rhyme with "mayor"), the personal messenger to the White King in Through the Looking-Glass. Interpretations Disney Animated Film [[Alice in Wonderland (1951 film)|Disney's Alice in Wonderland]], an animated film, depicted the March Hare at the tea party as being deliriously confused. He repeatedly offers Alice a cup of tea, but distractedly pulls the cup out of her reach or takes it from her hands just as she is about to drink. He was voiced by Jerry Colonna, after whom his appearance and personality were modelled, and later by Maurice LaMarche. He was animated by Ward Kimball. This version of the character was also a semi-regular on Bonkers and one of the guests in House of Mouse, often seen seated with the Mad Hatter. Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland The March Hare appears in the 2010 Disney film Alice in Wonderland, voiced by Paul Whitehouse. His full name is Thackery Earwicket; this, however, is not mentioned in the film. In the movie, the March Hare behaves as if constantly nerve-wracked and completely delirious. He is a cook in the film, and the way he eccentrically throws dishes and pots suggests he is an amalgam of both the March Hare and the cook from Lewis Carroll's original book. The March Hare has a strong Scottish accent in this movie, while his friend the Mad Hatter (played by Johnny Depp) switches into a Scottish accent as well whenever his emotions are strained. He is first seen in the "Tea Party" scene, which takes place at his "Hare House" windmill. The March Hare hosts a tea party, which he shares with Tarrant Hightopp the Mad Hatter, Mallymkun the Dormouse, and Chessur the Cheshire Cat. He then appears a second time in the White Queen's kitchen, frantically cooking and throwing dishes. His third appearance is at the Frabjous Day scene, in which he stands with the other characters wielding a ladle as his weapon, nervous and somewhat ready to go to battle. Burton stated that because Whitehouse is a great comedic actor, a lot of his lines came from improvisation. In the book, his fighting style is to pick up one enemy and throw him at another. ''Alice in Verse'' The major departure from Carroll's original here is that instead of appearing a jittery witness, the March Hare is cast as the Prosecutor. After the charge is read, the Hare addresses the court with an opening statement that more or less vindicates the accused, before turning his accusing eye upon the court itself for failing to serve tea with the evidence (the tarts). Alice in the Country of Hearts In this Japanese manga, Alice in the Country of Hearts, the March Hare is Elliot March. Elliot is Blood Dupre (the Hatter)'s right hand man. He is basically human with the exception of two, brown rabbit ears. When called a rabbit, he often becomes insulted and rants about how his ears are 'just bigger than average'. He isn't specifically crazy or mad, but he is a bit violent in the beginning. He almost kills Alice with his long-barelled gun before Blood stopped him. But, as the story progresses, it is shown that Elliot is a loveable, amusing character who is really very sweet. Cultural references Computer/Video Games .]] * In the game American McGee's Alice, the March Hare is portrayed as a victim of the Mad Hatter's insane experimentation. Both the Hare and the Dormouse have become clockwork cyborgs. * In the [[Alice in Wonderland (2010 video game)|video game adaption of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland]], Thackery Earwicket is a playable character. His special ability is telekinesis, and his main form of attack is to throw teacups. He also uses his big ears and large feet as weapons. He uses his telekinesis to defeat the Bandersnatch. * The March Hare appears in the Alice in Wonderland scene of Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp.Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Nostalgia Mindfucks Part 1 This version also appears in a clip of the game on a webisode of the Nostalgia Critic. Music * In the Yes song "We Have Heaven" on the Fragile album, the lyrics are "Tell the Moon dog, Tell the March Hare, Tell the Moon dog, Tell the March Hare... We... Have... Heaven." Television and film *In the film Mad Max, one of the police cars used by the Main Force Patrol is named March Hare. *In SyFy's TV Miniseries Alice, the March Hare is represented by the character Mad March. Mad March is a dead assassin re-animated by the Carpenter. Because Mad March’s head was missing, the Carpenter fitted him with a giant porcelain head of a rabbit. He speaks in a Brooklyn accent and sounds kind of robotic. * In Wizards of Waverly Place, While having the tea party episode, it shows the March Hare. References External links The March Hare on IMDb Category:Fictional hares and rabbits Category:Lewis Carroll characters Category:Disney's Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional assassins Category:Film characters Category:Fictional characters who have mental powers Category:1865 fictional characters debuts es:Como una liebre en marzo eu:Martxoko Erbia fr:Lièvre de mars it:Lepre Marzolina he:ארנביב ja:三月ウサギ ru:Мартовский заяц